


superbat【二代蝙超】爱情买卖

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Secret Identity, Top Bruce Wayne, 克拉克试图包养布鲁斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 克拉克：钱可以买来爱情，无限回购，要是钱不够，那就批发爱情。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是超离家出走（？）归来之后，蝙侠影之谜后黑暗骑士前。对，是二代，颜值夫夫。有私设。

克拉克看着那张从门缝里面被塞进来的小卡片，眼里闪过一丝挣扎。他想到白天吉米推荐他来住这家旅馆时挂着暧昧的笑，挤眉弄眼的样子，心里轻轻叹了口气。他已经整整五年没有和别人发生过关系了……虽然离开地球前也只和露易丝尝试过一次而已。  
  
作为氪星人，克拉克实际上并不很迫切地需要性生活，然而——理查德和露易丝亲密的互动，女人轻飘飘划过克拉克·肯特的目光，吉米隐含担忧的眼神，玛莎电话中的关切——他应当向前走了。超人是明日之子，不能一直沉迷于过去。他得做点什么，用地球男人通常乐于选择的方式，像吉米暗示的那样。  
  
克拉克拨通了那串号码。  
  
放下客房的电话，他又懊恼地呻吟一声。克拉克擦了擦手心的汗，苦笑，他刚才一定是结巴了好多次。他已经开始后悔了，吉米在这种事上从来就没有靠谱过，他干嘛要按他的话来做呢？这样的小地方，“上门服务”总不会有多值得称道……这种事。  
  
好吧，好吧，克拉克安慰自己。如果来的是个可怜人，他就照常付给她钱，然后请她好好地睡一觉；如果确实是那种热情的人……克拉克脸上有些热意，飞快地眨两下眼睛。这不算什么，成年人可以偶尔做做这种事。  
  
“咚咚，咚咚。”有节奏的敲门声响起，克拉克猛地从床上飘起来，落地时不小心撞歪了桌子，手忙脚乱地跨过椅子去开门。  
  
克拉克局促地盯着地板，眼神飘忽：“你你你好，我是克拉克·肯特……”他忽然顿住了，这是一双男士皮鞋？脸红得可以煎蛋的青年缓缓抬起头，对上一张俊俏的脸。他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，握门把手呆滞在原地。  
  
这是个男人，毫无疑问。他很年轻，穿着白衬衫和棕色背带裤，鸭舌帽斜斜地压在一头黑发上，两缕发丝从额头中间垂下来，一双深邃的灰蓝色眼睛似笑非笑地看着克拉克。“火柴·马龙。”男人伸出手。  
  
克拉克差点咬着自己舌头：“我我我、你你你……抱歉，我以为来的会是个姑娘。我不是同性恋……不我不恐同……可能我是双性恋但我没有做好准备……”可怜的语无伦次的小镇男孩，他看起来简直窘迫得要哭出来了。  
  
自称马龙的男人挑了挑眉，定定地看着克拉克，忽然一笑：“也许是有一些误会……但是肯特先生，我已经在这儿了，如果现在回去，今天剩下的时间可能都接不到生意了。行行好吧。”  
  
克拉克从来就改不掉心软的毛病。他还在为难的时候，马龙却已经灵巧地从他旁边挤进了门。“嘿！”克拉克没能拦住他。他只能关上门，摸摸鼻子，拿出自己的钱包：“真的很抱歉，先生，我可能还没做好准备……你今晚就在这里好好休息一晚吧，钱我照原价给你。”  
  
马龙原本在打量这个房间。听到青年的话，他的视线从墙角的小柜子移到克拉克的脸上，带着明显的惊诧。似乎是思考了一会儿，他朝克拉克走过来，随手接过几张钞票放进自己的兜里，嘴角的笑带着莫名的兴味：“感谢你的好意，肯特先生，但是做我们这行也是要讲信用的——”他拖长声音，看着克拉克迷茫的水润的婴儿蓝眼睛，一顿：“不劳而获？我拒绝。”  
  
克拉克本能地感觉到一股侵略性，他往后退了一步，然而马龙不由分说地推着他的肩膀让他倒在床上，眼里的蓝色似乎比之前更深了些。他的声音很轻快，也很温柔，带着笑意：“已经洗过澡了？不用担心，我会让您满意的。”  
  
克拉克手脚僵直。也许他该推开马龙——但他为什么要这样做呢？电话是克拉克自己下定决心要打的。他无声地叹出一口气，闭上眼睛，任由马龙扒下他的衣服。冰凉的空气一下子围了过来，接着温热的身体很快覆盖上来。蜻蜓点水般的吻落在克拉克的唇角，然后湿热的唇齿顺着他的脖颈往下……“别紧张。”他听见男人逐渐染上沙哑的声音响在耳边。  
  
但克拉克仍然一动不敢动。男人似乎笑了：“第一次和男人做吗，客人？”克拉克脸红透了，舌头都打结：“克拉克，你叫我克拉克就好。”他手死死地按着眼镜，目光一阵一阵地往马龙身上瞟。男人哂笑一声。马龙实在是长了张好皮相，那双多情的眼睛专注看人的时候，仿佛能让人溺毙在他的深情里：“克拉克。”他压低声音，玩味地、缱绻地念出这个名字。  
  
克拉克感觉自己快要烧起来了——或者他正泡在一池温泉里？他不敢相信像马龙这样仅仅用手指、唇舌就能把人拖进漩涡的人会不受欢迎。他的生意应该很好才对，克拉克忽然为自己能买下马龙的一晚感到庆幸。  
  
清早的阳光照进屋子里时，克拉克才醒过来。他呆呆地在床头坐了好一会儿，昨晚过于疯狂的记忆才涌进他的脑海里。氪星之子头一次讨厌自己的超级大脑，那些他是怎样从一开始的放不开到被磨得发出叫喊、最后甚至哭出来的记忆，即使是意识模糊时的画面，也一幕幕印在眼前，甩也甩不开。  
  
这简直……太过了。但不能说他不快乐。小镇来的青年想。他的脸颊又开始发烫。  
  
旁边的被窝已经变得冰凉，不知道男人离开了多久。克拉克有些失落。他又躺回被子里——既然已经做了前二十五年从来不敢想的事情，那么再赖一会儿床又算得上什么呢？  
  
但脑子里一帧帧循环播放的恼人画面让克拉克实在是睡不着了。他认命地爬起来，从地上捡起自己的衣服穿上——马龙做完后还给两人都做了清理，如果他在克拉克喊停时也这么体贴就好了。  
  
整理好东西，克拉克在桌子上发现一张纸条。  
“6xxxxxxx39  
CALL ME”  
他拿着它看了一会儿，咬着嘴唇微笑起来。  
  
这微笑一直持续到克拉克回到租住的公寓。他打开门，走进去。公寓面积并不大，但克拉克没有什么家具，他唯一带来的摆设只有装着父母相片的相框。一个人住着终究还是有点空旷了。  
  
克拉克挪到沙发边坐下。公寓里市中心有一段不短的距离，但他从前租住的那间已经涨价了。克拉克数了数自己的存款，忧郁地陷进海绵靠背里。他该去找一份正式的工作了。可克拉克不太敢去见佩里。  
  
哥谭，蝙蝠洞。  
  
“少爷？您看起来心情不错。”  
“昨天抓到了一个流窜到大都会的毒贩。”  
“另有收获？”  
“emmm……这次似乎和企鹅人有关。”  
“您知道我指的是什么。”  
“嗯哼。撞见了一只又傻又呆的小鹿。”  
  
一周的时间很快过去了。克拉克完成最后一点网络编辑要求的任务，关上电脑。他给自己煮了份意面，淋上汁，小口小口地吃起来。五年前，克拉克很难想象自己能这样悠闲地吃一顿午饭。他撑着脸，似乎透过墙壁看见了大都会晴朗的天空。大都会的人们习惯了呼唤超人，又习惯了不再呼唤超人。  
  
克拉克洗了碗，窝在沙发里，打开电视。新闻里放着束着长发的干练女记者咄咄逼人地采访企业家的画面。真不愧是普利策女王。  
  
按掉遥控器，克拉克又呆坐了好一阵，终于迟疑地摸出手机，找到默默录入通讯录里的名字。  
  
他抱着侥幸心理拨通这串不知是真是假的号码，只响了三声，电话那头就接了起来。  
  
克拉克咽了咽口水：“你好，这里是克拉克·肯特。”话筒里很快传出一声轻笑：“你好，克拉克。”  
  
听见男人的声音，克拉克的脸一下子又烧了起来。他喏喏地、期期艾艾地问道：“马龙先生……你今天晚上有时间吗？”  
  
“啊，那太好了。”  
  
“我的地址是……”  
  
挂掉电话，克拉克呜咽一声，把脸埋进手心里。他的嘴角已经不可自抑地勾起来了。  
  
“少爷，您又要去大都会？”  
“上次的事还没完呢。”  
“你说的是企鹅人，还是……？”  
  
“两者皆有。”被称为少爷的男人对着镜子拨乱自己的头发，戴上灰色的鸭舌帽，理了理衬衫和牛仔裤，笑得很是愉悦。  
  
马龙按响门铃时，克拉克刚摆好牛排和奶油玉米浓汤。 他打开门，把马龙迎进来，有些腼腆地冲男人微笑：“先吃点东西吧？”  
  
马龙扫过餐桌，痞里痞气地一笑：“这是个约会吗？”  
  
克拉克有些无措：“啊……不……如果你想。”  
  
男人捏捏他的肩膀，脱鞋进屋：“开个玩笑而已，别这么紧张嘛，男孩儿。我又不吃人。”  
  
克拉克跟在他后面（可这儿好像是自己家？），暗暗腹诽：你还不“吃”人？  
  
“很好吃，多谢款待。”马龙打扮得像一流混混三流牛郎，吃相却意外的优雅，折纸擦嘴的动作都莫名带着一股子上流社会的气质。  
  
克拉克摇摇头，暗道自己多想。他看向马龙，深吸一口气，吞吞吐吐道：“马龙先生，事情是这样的，我需要一个长期伴侣——我的意思是，如果要你一段时间内只服务我一个人，需要多少钱？”  
  
克拉克紧张地和马龙对视。男人像听见了什么不可思议的事情，又惊讶又好笑：“你想包养我？”  
  
TBC.  
这里的私设是布鲁斯是蓝眼睛，啊我好想要蓝眼睛芭乐蝙www然后瑞秋明确拒绝了布鲁斯并选择哈维；克拉克原本叫的那个女人是哥谭跑出来的毒贩小喽啰，被蝙蝠侠抓了，然后布鲁斯怀疑克拉克就乔装来看看，结果克拉克就是一个单纯的寂寞的小镇男孩hhh


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯脸皮古怪地抽动了一瞬。他迅速压下上扬的嘴角，把险些摁捺不住的大笑呑回肚子里。听听这个面色涨红，连看向他的目光都羞涩地闪烁着的漂亮记者说出了什么惊世骇俗的话——他想包养他，布鲁斯·韦恩？！  
  
这可真是有趣极了。布鲁斯放松了他挺直的脊背，松散地倒向椅背，抬起一条腿压在另一条上，两只手交叉，放在膝盖上面。  
  
克拉克看起来紧张得快要晕倒了。  
  
嘿，也不用露出那种表情吧，我又不是什么蝙蝠恶魔。布鲁斯冷色的蓝眼睛狡黠地转了两圈：“你知道，我可不是那种终日在街头徘徊着，有人许诺几顿饭就能捡回家的货色，肯特先生。”  
  
克拉克悲惨地捧着自己的钱包：“我，我目前每个月的工资只有500美元，先生。”  
  
布鲁斯倾身，一手压着他的肩膀，另一手轻巧地拿过那只干瘪的钱包。他挑剔地打量这个伪皮制品，在克拉克紧张的注视中“嗒”了一下舌头。“你猜怎么着？”这个油嘴滑舌的哥谭人用甜得发腻的嗓音说：“我觉得这些钱，除去房租和一日三餐，刚好够得上我的开销。”  
  
他对还呆呆地望着他的克拉克眨眨眼：“我是你的啦，肯——特——先生。”  
  
克拉克一下子从椅子上跳起来，因此嗑着了脚。他浮夸地抱着膝盖作吃痛状，惊喜的光仍止不住地从眼里泄出来。布鲁斯看着他脸上傻兮兮的笑，忍不住觉得这个男孩真是漂亮得要命，也呆得要命。但这副样子是真的很可爱，不是吗？否则蝙蝠侠也不会选择留下来。  
  
布鲁斯拉过克拉克，让他侧坐在自己的腿上，伸手给他按揉‘受伤’的膝盖。克拉克整个人都僵住了，一动不敢动，甚至还偷偷往上漂浮了一点以减轻自己的重量。当然，布鲁斯可不知道这回事。他只看见小记者浑身紧绷，耳后通红，于是布鲁西的恶趣味冒了头，忍不住坏心眼地朝他耳洞里吹了口气：“别这么紧张，先生，你才是付钱的那个。”  
  
克拉克被他逗得面红耳赤，几乎自燃。他从嗓子眼里发出细弱的“呜”的一声，两手急急地捂住耳朵，扭过身来用那双澄澈的天空蓝的眼睛看他。布鲁斯向后靠靠，他会怎么做呢？严厉地斥责他，还是嗔怪地撒娇，就像布鲁西与之逢场作戏过的每一个超模女郎一样？  
  
克拉克只是看着他，难掩羞涩：“克拉克，你可以叫我克拉克。”  
  
布鲁斯盯着他的笑，有一瞬间像是被什么击中了。  
  
“我该怎么叫你呢？”克拉克用那种认真的、温柔的语调问他：“名字就好。火柴马龙这样的可不算。”这一听就不是真名。克拉克知道像马龙这样的人，往往只有个诨名，但火柴……叫起来也太奇怪了。  
  
“布鲁斯。”男人脱口而出。之后，他仿佛又有些懊恼，抿抿唇，却没再说什么。克拉克就又笑了，小声念叨了几遍这个名字，笑出半边酒窝，也不知道在傻乐什么。  
  
这有点风险，虽然很难有人会把一个叫布鲁斯的小白脸和哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩联系起来，何况是这么个傻兮兮的，脱离都市生活整整五年，还没回到工作岗位的小记者。但——这个堪萨斯来的小镇男孩到底有什么魔力，才能让黑夜里的都市恐怖传说先生有一瞬间甚至放下了自己的警惕心？  
  
真是不可思议。但布鲁斯感觉很好，前所未有的好。反正上次回去他就把肯特查了个底朝天，还能有什么问题呢？花费点在大都会查案之外的时间逗逗农场男孩也无伤大雅，更何况克拉克有张漂亮脸蛋。见多识广的花花公子也不得不承认的漂亮脸蛋。  
  
布鲁斯愉快地吹了几下不成调的口哨，在克拉克额头落下一吻。  
  
克拉克·肯特想要过平凡人的生活。他希望有人爱他，渴望和人建立一段稳定的关系——以肯特的身份。但谁会注意到不起眼的肯特？露易丝的转身离去击垮了他本就不多的信心（虽然这完全不是露易丝的错）。然后布鲁斯就这么出现了。他有张无与伦比的皮囊，虽然不是人们常说的那种“体面人”，但他的眼里有克拉克。他看见的是克拉克·肯特。他为之颤栗，戏谑，愉悦，兴奋的都不是超人。而他又是那么风趣幽默，至少在言语和身体上都完全能与克拉克合拍。  
  
克拉克能得到这一切，所需的不过是一些美金。他能付得起。克拉克知道这种错觉是很荒谬的，但他真的觉得布鲁斯应该穿更贴身一点的衣服，吃昂贵精致的食物，而不是这么跟他蜗居在大都会郊区的出租屋里。克拉克对着他的兼职页面发了会儿呆，拨通佩里的电话。  
  
不管佩里是怎样劈头盖脸地痛骂了他一顿，克拉克还是得回了他的工作。他放下手机，从抽屉里找出一叠报纸——全是离开地球这五年里星球日报发出的报道。最开始是疑惑超人的突然消失，但人们显然抱着乐观的心态，以为这只是暂时的。接着世界逐渐陷入了恐慌，发生了那么多灾难，那么多需要帮助的人死去，超人到底去了哪里？然后就是那篇让露易丝得到普利策奖的文章，人们逐渐发现他们不需要超人。  
  
卡尔-艾尔曾那么突兀地出现在世界眼前，这个星球宽容地接纳了他。他又突兀地离去，让喜爱他、依赖他的人伤透了心。现在，世界好不容易再次步上正轨，卡尔怎么能再站出来，好像什么都没发生过一样，指望地球人再把他当同胞一样亲近？  
  
只有在这一点上克拉克比超人幸运。就算佩里再怎么生气，也不会忍心让小镇男孩因为没有一份正经工作在这个大都市里过朝不保夕的生活。克拉克的手指在那叠报纸表面流连。他其实很喜欢这份工作——关注社会，追求真理，克拉克喜欢用文字向世界传达他的正义。看，就算没有超人，克拉克·肯特也能很好地帮助别人。  
  
所以超人确实没有必要再出现了，对吧？  
  
“嘿。”有人在他耳边打了个响指。克拉克侧头，唇正好擦过俯腰下来的男人的脸。小镇男孩的脸一下子烧着了，手脚无措地僵在椅子里。布鲁斯好笑地瞥了眼他红透的耳根，抽出最上面的那张报刊。  
  
他直起身，一手搂着克拉克的肩膀，懒洋洋地半靠在他身上，另一手举着报纸：“为什么我们不需要超人？”男人修长的墨似的眉微微向上一挑，带出点古怪的惊异。“你对这个感兴趣？”布鲁斯冰蓝幽深的眼直直看着他，像在打量什么，语气里却没有流露出赞同与否的意味。  
  
克拉克有些瑟缩。所以，这就是布鲁斯让他感到不自在的地方了。男人的目光有时犀利得像没有什么小心思能逃得过他的眼睛，自己却让人一点都看不透。  
  
克拉克当然不是害怕这样的布鲁斯。他为之瑟缩的是，从布鲁斯那双好看的玫瑰一样的唇里，会吐出来关于超人怎样的评价？  
  
“你呢？布鲁斯？”克拉克的眼里流出一瞬间自己也没察觉到的迷茫：“你也觉得地球没有超人会更好吗？”  
  
布鲁斯探究地揣摩着他的神情。这个小记者看起来有些伤心，他和超人的关系很好？也不是不可能，克拉克之前在星球日报工作。他用拇指关节摩挲克拉克的眼尾，从齿间挤出一声轻巧的嗤笑：“更好？这个世界每时每刻都在变得更糟。有超人在，人们过的能轻松点——超人走了？地球人靠自己也不是活不下去。”  
  
克拉克眼睫猛地一颤，抓住布鲁斯的手和他对视。布鲁斯就透过镜片看着那双欲言又止，澄净得要命的蓝眼睛。喜马拉雅山最高处的天也不会蓝得这么纯净。这想法无声无息地从他的心底蹦出来。“好啦，”布鲁斯叹气。为生计流浪奔波的火柴马龙会怎么说？“过好自己得了。”  
  
克拉克就慢慢垂下眼：“人们能靠着自己活得更好吗？也使这个世界变得更好？”  
  
布鲁斯鬼使神差地接道：“这不就是记者要做的事？”  
  
他本来没想这么鼓励这个小镇男孩的，这不像布鲁斯会说出来的话。没来得及后悔，就看见克拉克又抬起头，眼里的孤独之色被光亮完全挤走了，傻兮兮地笑起来：“你说得对，布鲁斯。这是我要做的事。”  
  
……真傻。太好哄了吧，明明前一刻看起来还像一只垂头丧气被主人抛弃的小狗一样，现在就又对人摇起了尾巴。  
  
“对了，布鲁斯，我明天就要去报社上班了。之前因为一些原因辞职了五年，还好老编还愿意让我回到原来的职位。你白天可以在家里看电视，也可以去你想去的地方，晚上……”  
  
布鲁斯打断了他的话：“晚上我会待在你家。反正本来也没地方可去。”  
  
克拉克看起来是真心实意地为他之前“居无定所”的生活感到难过。但他那双真诚的眼里也有些不容错认的高兴——他真的很希望家里有个人陪着他。  
tbc.


End file.
